A los trece
by Sakura Potter Rowling
Summary: A los trece...no no es el refrito de la pelicula. ¿Alguien se ha preguntado que sienten los chicos de el barrio cuando estan a punto de cumplir los trece? Susan te lo dira...una historia de sentimientos, acción y amor.
1. Introducción

_-A los trece-_

_Por: SakuraPotterRowling_

_Introducción_

Cuando uno crece pasan muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, para los Chicos del Barrio cumplir trece años se puede resumir en una sola palabra: "deshonra".

Todos los ideales que perseguían de niños, sus sueños, sus luchas, todo se les ve arrebatado al cumplir esa edad. _La edad oscura,_ como decían algunos.

O tal vez, para una preadolescente que le tiene miedo a perder todos aquellos recuerdos felices, a sus amigos y- lo más importante de todo- su infancia, cumplir trece años signifique "Miedo, desesperación, lagrimas…"

Este el caso de Susan.

Para poder explicar mejor esta historia, primero les debo presentar a los personajes más importantes, al menos aquellos que alguna vez fueron los más importantes para ella.

En el sector **I**, del número 30 al 35 se encontraban los siguientes agentes:

**Número 31 (**el líder): Francisco…Paco…o paquito, como todo el mundo le decía.

12 años, sexto de primaria. 4 años de antigüedad en el KND… ¡AH¡Y esta enamorado de Susan! ….ops, se supone que no tenía que decir eso .

En fin, como le gusta Susan es el que más se arregla: Siempre viste unos jeans y una camisa negra. Impecablemente vestido y peinado. Güero (entiéndase: rubio) guapo, popular e increíblemente asediado por sus compañeras del colegio.

Acuérdense, eso de que le gusta Susan es un secreto que solo le confió a su mejor amigo, número 32.

**Número 32:** Ricardo o bien le pueden decir Richie, si a sí lo prefieren (todas le dicen así) Despistado y con una boca enorme, por lo que no puede mantener ni un solo secreto

Y ya se le salio "accidentalmente" que a 31 le gusta 35, pero el secreto, cree que esta bien guardado, por que 34 no es alguien chismoso.

Siempre lleva una camisa verde y unos pants rojos…es que el pobre anda tan metido en su mundo que no se da cuenta de que le da cierto look estrafalario. Pero es buen amigo. Leal, y bondadoso.

**Número 33**: Mmm¿cómo describirla? Se llama Sophia (le dicen Soph) y esta completamente loca de remate. Es buena persona, pero chismosa y…algo tonta. También sabe que a 31 le gusta 35, por que cuando Ricardo se lo dijo a Jim ella estaba escuchando…no es que sentarse detrás de los sillones sea una costumbre que tenga muy arraigada…no señor. Decir que ella escucha las conversaciones de los demás por deporte es como afirmar que a los niños les gusta el helado.

Es pelirroja y siempre usa un ridículo vestido amarillo con florecillas…

**Número 34**: Se llama James, pero le dicen Jim. Un chico bastante serio que no habla mucho. Pelo negro y piel blanca con unos ojos color miel. Muy bellos sus ojos, pero con estos ve mas que cualquier otro. Generalmente solo se limita a observar a los demás. Pero cuando habla, siempre dice algo que los hace entrar en razón… o en calma, si es que están a punto de ser descuartizados (por los de la otra cuadra) Generalmente siempre lleva unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, muy elegante el niño. Es él el encargado de mecanica en el cuartel.

**Número 35** Susan, nuestra protagonista. Es la mayor de todos por un año, pero le faltan cinco meses para cumplir los 13. Es una chica que podríamos encasillarla en el cuadro de la normalidad. Buena estudiante, buena hija, pésima hermana (por que su hermano tiene 15…un adolescente) buena amiga…nada increíble. Viste unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color azul. Tiene el pelo negro, largo y siempre recogido en una media cola. Ah, y no, no le gusta Paco… (Pero eso el no lo sabe) De hecho… su corazón late por alguien más…

Y es alrededor de ellos, pero sobre todo de Susan que gira nuestra historia.

…

**Ubicación exacta: Base lunar. Centro de borrado de memoria.**

"**Victimas": Susan Rosellini.**

**Sector: I**

**Edad: Un día para cumplir trece años.**

**¿Delitos posteriores: Si. Intentar falsificar su edad. Infiltrar información a los adolescentes y a los adultos cuando era un miembro del KND.**

**Testigos: Miembros del uno al cinco (N/A: No hay que olvidarlos!) 1: Migue. 2: Memo. 3: Kuki. 4: El güero. Y cinco: Abigail. Del sector V.**

**Número 31, 32, 33, y 34 del sector I. Número 86.**

-Muy bien, muy bien. Sector V- dijo Fany (86) echándole una mirada de lastima a los miembros restantes del sector I: Paco miraba hacía el suelo con los puños apretados. Fany tuvo la certeza de que estaba luchando por que no se le salieran las lágrimas. Era obvio: no quería que todo el mundo se enterara lo mucho que le dolía ver a 35 así… perderla.

Los demás tenían una mirada triste y perdida… ¡su mejor agente y mejor amiga los olvidaría!

Mientras tanto, el sector V se recuperaba de la persecución que habían tenido…todo por detener a Susan.- Me alegra que la atraparan… ¡ya nos había dado mucho problemas!

-Pero mis chicos y yo todo podemos- dijo 1 con una sonrisita

-Y ahora- Fany bajo un poquito la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro- Tenemos que borrarle la memoria.

Todos se quedarón en silencio. Todos menos Susan, que se encontraba en la Borradora atada. Había permanecido en silencio desde que tres y cuatro la habían atrapado y luego… bueno, lo que se dijeron 3 y 4 es otro asunto. Cuando la llevaron ante uno y este le pregunto quien era, que había hecho y cosas así para poder confirmar su identidad, ella no había respondido. Estaba muy ocupada intentando contener unas lágrimas, pero estas no cooperaban y habían empezado a caer lentamente.

-NOOOOOOO!- grito desesperada- por favor, por favor, al menos, dejen que les cuente lo que he pasado durante estos últimos meses para que ellos- señalo con la cabeza al sector V y al I- Sepan lo que les espera.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo Fany con hastío.- ¿Cuando has visto que alguien deje hablar para pedir disculpas al prisionero?

-Creo que…- dijeron Kuki y Sophia al mismo tiempo. Una breve sonrisa cruzo los labios de las dos chicas, hasta que Kuki hablo:- deberiamos dejarla hablar ¿no? Después de todo.., es su ultimo día en KND, con sus recuerdos. Es lo justo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- exclamo cuatro al instante con demasiada alegría para el ambiente. Inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-¿Y ustedes?- Fany solto un suspiro y miro a los dos sectores con desdén.

-Yo también…supongo- dijo uno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y yo- dijeron cinco y dos al mismo tiempo.

El sector I también acepto, menos Paco:

-¡Yo no pienso escuchar lo que _esta _quiera decirnos!- grito furioso. Levanto la cabeza y unas lágrimas cayeron al piso.

El aire se lleno de compasión.

Treinta y cinco miro a Paco dolida, como si quisiera decirle _"No eres justo…por favor, escuchame…."_

-Lastima paco- murmuro Fany con el ceño fruncido y se cruzo de brazos- Tu y yo somos los unicos que no estamos de acuerdo con esta decisión… Y yo tengo que hacer valer la democracia.

-¡No me importa!- grito Paco totalmente fuera de si- ¡yo no voy a escuchar a esta traidora!- casi escupió la ultima palabra, como si quisiera hacerle notar a Susan todo el daño que le había hecho.

-Si no puedes controlar tus propias emociones- dijo de repente Jim, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo planeas controlar las de tus agentes cuando estén en peligro?

James… siempre sabía que decir.

Y así fue como Susan, antes número 35 y para los amigos Susi, empezó a relatar su historia:

_-Todo empezo hace unos meses, para ser exactos, hace cinco meses. Yo era una excelente agente de los chicos del barrio. Segunda en rango y tenía buenos amigos- _le echo una miradita a sus antiguos compañeros, pero estos miraban a todos lados, menos a ella-_ Un día…em, creo que era sábado. Estábamos todos descansando cuando sonó la alarma. Nos informaron de una misión, en la que sorprendentemente, ustedes tenían que ver- _miro al sector V. Los cinco chicos no se mostraron muy sorprendidos, todos se acordaban, en especial 3 y 4…

○

**Cinco meses antes….**

**Sector: I**

-A ver chavos…- dijo número treinta y uno entrando a la habitación donde todos estaban- Tenemos una misión.

-¡Es nuestro día de descanso!- protesto Ricardo con molestia, al tiempo en que los demás se paraban.

-¡Las misiones no tienen descanso!- dijo Jim de forma seria poniéndose una chaqueta.

-¡Exacto!-lo apoyo paco- Además, la vida de dos de nuestros agentes corre peligro…-añadio con dramatismo.

-¿Quiénes?- salto de inmediato Sophi.

-Número tres y cuatro. Cree los secuestro… quiere como recompensa los planes de la base lunar… ¡cómo si se los fueran a dar!

-¿Ya vamonos no?- dijo Susan con un tono de voz bien fresa- Espero hacerlo rápido. No quiero que se me rompa una uña… ¡me las acabo de arreglar!- dijo con alegría y les enseño la reciente maniquiure- Y en una hora va a pasar un especial de _"Dawson screck" _y no me lo quiero perder…

Todos la miraron fijamente con una mezcla de estupefacción y horror en los rostros:

-¡Hablas como una adolescente!- chillo Sophi.

-¿Quién diablos te enseño a arreglarte las uñas?- le pregunto Ricardo igual de alarmado y asqueado.

.-Este…-se sonrojo y se miro apenada las uñas- Andrea- todos pusieron cara de _"What?"_ y ella aclaro- la novia de m hermano.

-¿Te llevas con la novia de tu hermano?- pregunto Ricardo. Sophi había empezado a gimotear y murmurar _Se nos va, se nos va . _Jim la miraba con la mirada perdida. Pero en cambio, Paco la miraba con una sonrisita y las mejillas coloradas:

-Se te ven bien- le dijo con sinceridad.

Susan se puso tan contenta que corrio a abrazarlo y le dijo:

.- ¡Gracias¡Sabía que a ti si te gustarian!

.-ah… de nada- se había puesto rojo, pero tambíen había abrazado a Susan.

Y subieron a la nave todavía abrazados…

-¿Ves?- le susurro Ricardo a Jim- ¡se gustan!

-Mmm. Eso no me importa.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Sophia con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ellos le dijeron nerviosos que nada, pero ella ya lo sabía todo.

Ahora solo faltaba que Susan se enterara… y de eso se encargaría Sophia.

O

_-Fue desde ese momento cuando empece a tomar conciencia de que… estaba creciendo- _siguió con su relato Susan, mientras veía que sus compañeros embozaban una ligera sonrisa_- Ustedes se horrorizaron, pero a Paco- _el mencionado se sonrojo_- le gusto…y bueno, eso, también me gusto. Pero lo importante es que yo ya había empezado a llevarme con una adolescente, y esta estaba influyendo en mi de manera muy seria…_



_Bueno, este es mi primer fic de KND (Tengo uno de harry potter) y esta es la introducción. _

_Espero que les guste y les quiero aclarar una cosa:_

_Para mi, mis amigas y mi hermano, número uno es y sera por siempre Miguel o **Migue**._

_Número cuatro es "**El güero Torres**" _

_Y número dos es **Memo**_

_Se los aclaro por que he visto que aquí los llaman de otra forma…_

_No se si será por el país, si es por eso, yo soy de México._

_Review please!_

_Déjenme sus halagos, sus criticas, sus consejos, diganme que quieren… please!_


	2. Capitulo 1

Corto, aburrido y tedioso. Esas son las palabras para describir este capitulo, que definitivamente no me gusto... ¿pero que hago? La maldita inspiración no me ha venido... No se preocupen! El proximo mejor... y a ver si ya le meto una pelea o algo. Aun que mi especialidad sea las cosas cursis y romanticas

Por cierto, **ATENCION, LEAN ESTO**: Cuando escribi el capitulo uno estaba a un día de entrar a clases... hoy ya han pasado... ¿3 semanas, no? y encontre tres cosas bastante curiosas sobre el capitulo y mi nuevo año en la escuela:

1.- En primero (acabo de pasar a segundo) iba en 1º K (voy en la tarde) ypara segundo me toco en elI... ¿enque sector esta Susan¡en el I! Que conste, yo no sabía en que salón me iba a tocar.

2.- Tengo un compañero que se llama Mario **Ricardo...** y si leyeron con atención el capitulo anterior se habran dado cuenta que hay lgien llamdo así ¿va?

3.- Y tengo una compañera llamda Sofia... igual de ridicula que Sophia.

¿Coincidencia?

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Y bien¿Nos pueden explicar que hacían en el parque, en la noche a solas?-

Había acabado la lucha y el sector I había ganado y ahora, en su avión, le reclamaban a Wally y a Kuki por "esa actitud tan irresponsable para un agente de los chicos del barrio".

-Este…- comenzo número cuatro- Pues… queríamos jugar un rato.

-¿En la noche?- Paco alzo una ceja- Lo siento, pero esa es una explicación absurda.

-¡Es que cuatro me quería decir algo!- exclamo Kuki con esa alegría de siempre que la caracterizaba- ¿Que era, por cierto?- pregunto mirando al colorado australiano, con total ingenuidad.

-Este…yo- noto la mirada burlona de sus acompañantes y se sintio aun más cohibido- este… ¡odio a esos estupidos monos arco iris!

Y se desato la furia de la oriental:

-¡No son estupidos¡y eso no es lo que me querías decir!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

Susan bufo molesta y se recostó en un sillón para esperar a que terminara el viaje.

Estaba enojada por 3 razones:

1.- Se había perdido el especial de Dawson Screk.

2.- Se había despeinado.

3.- Una de las "amiguitas" de Cree la había derribado y le dijo "No te vayas a romper una uña susi. Y si, se la había roto… ¿y como diablos se sabía su nombre? Bueno, eso no importaba, pero si su pobre uña…

-¿Saben que? – dijo- llévenme a mi casa.

-¿No vas a hacer la ronda nocturna?- le pregunto James, que se encontraba manejando la nave.

-No; llévame a mi casa: Me quiero dar un baño para relajarme.

-¿Relajarte¿un baño¿te sientes bien susi?- Ricardo había dejado atrás al resto de los tripulantes, que miraban muy emocionados la pelea de tres y cuatro.

-Si¿tiene de algo malo?

-¡Siiii!- grito Ricardo a punto de una crisis nerviosa- ¡los niños no tomamos baños para relajarnos!

-Error- le espeto Susan dándose la vuelta y tomando una revista… _Tens_ –Las niñas si toman un baño para relajarse.

-¡Sophia!- grito nuevamente Ricardo- ¿Qué hacen las niñas para relajarse?

-Pues… ¿jugar no?- contesto Sophia y su atención volvió a recaer en los chillidos de Wally y Kuki.

-Pues que inmadura…-soltó Susan pasando distraídamente las hojas de la Tens que Andrea le había dado.

-¡Te arreglas las uñas, lees _Tens_, ves Dawson Screk (que ni siquiera se que es eso) y te gusta bañarte¿en que te estas convirtiendo?.

-No me convierto en nada… solo estoy- se interrumpió a ella misma¿había estado a punto de decir "estoy creciendo"?

-¿Estoy que?- le pregunto Ricardo, a punto de un infarto.

-Llegando a mi casa- disimulo.

No supo que más paso durante los diez minutos que tardo Jim en dejarla cerca de su hogar.

La verdad la había golpeado: Pronto, en seis meses para ser exactos, sería una adolescente. Y eso significaba _"bye, bye Chicos del Barrio, bye bye amigos, bye bye recuerdos"._ No, eso no estaba bien, no permitiria que sus recuerdos fueran borrados… y sabía que hacer para evitarlo…

-Llegamos- anuncio Jim.

-¿Ya? Perfecto, me despiden de 31 y 33- dijo tomando la revista y su mochila para a continuación, bajarse.

No había nadie despierto en su casa, por lo que no se preocupo de avisar donde había estado, o siquiera que ya había llegado. Solo tenía dos cosas en la mente, comer y evitar que todos sus recuerdos fueran borrados…

Pero lo primero era comer.

Se preparo un sándwich, leche con chocolate, se dio media vuelta, solto un grito y dejo caer la comida: Cree, Chad, Saúl (su hermano) y Andrea. Cada uno con su traje de batalla. La observaban atentamente, casi sin pestañear y con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en sus rostros. Eso le dio mala espina.

-Susan- dijo Andrea.

-Susi- la corrigió.

-BA, Susi es muy infantil- señalo- Eres Susan, o al menos para nosotros- dijo y su sonrisa se acentuo más- Venimos a ofrecerte algo:

-¿Y eso que es?

-Unirte a nosotros- interrumpió Saúl como si tal cosa- Eras buena en combate y eres experta en Espionaje Internacional ¿no?- Susan asintió- Bien, hasta que cumplas los trece nos puedes servir como espía dentro de los Chicos del Barrio¿te parece?

-No gracias- dijo sarcásticamente- Primero prefiero limpiar mi cuarto a ser su espía.

_-_mmm…- contesto Saúl sin disimular la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿Qué no lo limpiaste hoy? Dijiste que querías tirar todas esas cosas infantiles.

-Si ¿y que?

-Actitud típica de una adolescente.

-Molestas.

-Aburres

-Quítate

-Únete

-No

-Entonces…- volteo a ver a sus compañeros, que estaban muy ocupados viendo la tele… viendo el dichoso especial de Dawson Screk.- agh…. Largate a tu cama

-¿y la lucha?

-No hay lucha.

-¿Por?  
-mamá me castigo

.Bien, lastima- El problema era el siguiente: En casa, su madre les prohibia "jugar" a ser chicos del barrio y partidiarios de Padre. En casa nadie los tomaba en serio.

-¡SAÚL!- grito mamá desde las escaleras… ¿es que acaso sería que cada vez que uno piensa en las mámas, estas aparecen?- ¿no te dije que estabas castigado por jugar con esas pistolitas….¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí!- su mirada se posa en Susan- ¡Y tu!- la señala con un dedo!- ¡tu lo ayudaste seguramente¡todos los adolescentes son iguales¡vayan a sus camas!

Mamá era una de esas mujeres que creían que sus hijos no las entendían y que se eran capaces de olvidar sus diferencias solo para confabular en su contra.

Fue a su habitación, seguida de su hermano, que se encontraba rojo de vergüenza por el regaño delante de sus amigos. Ella estaba enojada por que… bueno, le habían gritado y no había podido darle sus pataditas a Saúl…

Pero eso no tenía importancia alguna. A ver visto a Chad en casa la había sacudido de una manera preocupante. Chad… el legendario 274. Que amaba tanto a los Chocos del Barrio que había sido capaz de intentar engañar a la base de datos… eso o lo que amaba era el poder.

Pero… ¿y si ella hacía lo mismo?

El plan empezaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza.

¿Y si salí mal?

Entro a la habitación. Saúl le mando un láser que le dio al poster de harry Potter que tenía colgado en la habitación. Debajo del poster había una camara de video…

**>>>0 **

**-buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- gritan los lectores del fic despues de leer este horrible capitulo... ¡perdon!**

**Bien, ahora pasando a otro tema... la proxima persona que me envie un review con los nombre de uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco le voy a enviar una maldición tipo harry potter... ¿si?**

**Es por eso que les digo que, e cuanto a los nombre, a lo mejor a veces dego Wally o guero, Nige o Migue etc...**

**¡vivan los sinonimos!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Atención: Lean esto con música de antro. Si es regatón mejor.**

**Capitulo 2. **

**Operación: PELOTA**

**_P_eligrosa**

**_E_stafa**

**_L_ocamente**

**_O_rganizada**

**_T_ermina**

**_A_mistosamente**

**¿**La misión? Recuperar la pelota de fútbol que los adolescentes habían robado para obtener información ultra secreta acerca de la base de datos de los chicos del barrio.

¿La enviada? En palabras de paco "nuestra mejor amiga, experta en espionaje internacional, la mayor, la más lista y la mejor" susan. En realidad ninguno de los demás estaba dispuesto a entrar a la secundaria, donde sus aspectos de niño los delataria, sin embargo, Susan, por ser un año mayor que todos, podría pasar inadvertida.

"Solo ten cuidado de no encontrarte con tu hermano" le habían advertido y con razon.

Por eso, en esos momentos, Susan se hallaba por entrar por primera vez en la secundaria.

Era un edificio muy grande. De tres pisos y dos edificios a parte donde se encontraban los talleres y la dirección. Estaba pintado de azul cielo y en esos momentos sus puertas se hallaban abiertas de par en par para que los estudiantes entrarán. Ese día no teenían clases, en vez de eso, era el juego de fútbol.

Tome aire y entro, a la que dentro de un año, sería su escuela.

No estaba tan mal, se dijo con la respiración entre cortada. En vez de encontrarse en un edificio aburrido e invadido de alumnos, se había dado cuenta, de que, los adolescentes, se divertían mucho.

En cada salón se encontraban enfrente de la puerta un grupito al parecer, divirtiendose de lo lindo. Se oían muchas risas. En un que otro rincón, había parejitas besandose, acompañadas de algún amigo que les echaba aguas sobre si algún maestro venía cerca.

Las porristas (¡nunca faltan!) practicaban y afinaban los últimos detalles y, por supuesto, los jugadores rezagados que corrían para llegar a tiempo a los vestuarios. Justo en ese momento pasó un chico rubio corriendo junto a ella, al que reconocio como Chad.

"Chad" se dijo entre dientes, al tiempo que lo seguía y recordaba su antigua amistad con el chico. Si, ella y Chad habían sido amigos. Aun recordaba que, el día en que el cumplió sus trece años, ella había ido a felicitarlo… creía que apenas cumpliria 12 años. Y se lo encontró tirando todas sus cosas de niño, su equipo y a su hermano:  
-"Ya tiene 13"- le dijo.

Sacudió su cabeza, como si con eso sus recuerdos pudieran salir de su cabeza. Bueno, pensó con tristeza, dentro de unos meses podría reanudar su relación con Chad.

Entro sigilosamente a los vestuarios. Se escondió en un casillero y espero a que los jugadores entraran. Y así pasó:

Uno a uno, seguidos del entrenador fueron entrando. En una pequeña mesa Chad y otro chico posaron el balón de fútbol de manera casi inocente. Casi.

-Chicos- dijo el entrenador- hoy es el gran día. Recuerden; deben ganar este juego, si no, la secundaria Rivendel se quedara con la pelota.

-¡ganaremos!- exclamaron al unísono

-O si no…- la mirada del maestro se torno en oscura y fría- serán castigados.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la sala… ¿Cuál seria ese castigo tan terrible?

Los adolescentes salieron de los vestuarios con nervios, seguidos de su profesor que se había llevado la pelota

Ella se quedo sola.

¿Qué hacer?

Según sabía, después del juego se haría una especie de baile en la escuela donde se les entregaria el balón al equipo ganador… ¡si¡ahí debía robar el balon!

"Genial, y ahora ¿Qué¿me quedo a ver el estupido juego?"

No tuvo más opción.

Salió molesta, bien, al menos había confirmado sus sospechas. Busco un sitio entre las gradadas, no sin antes buscar a su hermano, para que no la viera: Saúl estaba en uno de los primeros lugares abrazando a Andrea. La pareja estaba rodeada de amigos que gritaban "¡beso, beso beso!" Su hermano y su novia se veían bastante apenados, pero por la presión, Saúl le dio un beso en la mejilla. Enseguida se oyeron murmullos de decepción; "aaaaaaaaaa". Pero alguien grito: "En la boca, en la boca" (N/A: En realidad esto si sucedió, pero con mi amigo oscar y su novia en otro salón) Y los novios no tuvieron más remedio.

Susan sonrío… su hermano no era tan aburrido como parecía.

Busco un lugar arriba, hasta lo alto, donde nadie la pudiera ver.

Se sentó y empezpo el partido:

-Cleveland va ganado… Rivendel roba la pelota… un pase al 56…

Bostezo: eso estaba aburrido.

-¿Sueño?- dijo una voz a su lado

-¿Eh?- se sobresalto: a su lado se había sentado un chico de aproximadamente su edad. Tenía el cabello negro y la piel blanca. Usaba una gorra café, unos pantalones del mismo color y una camisa blanca, con detalles en café. Era, pues no una cosa así que digas muy guapa que digamos, pero tampoco era feo. Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, sus mejillas se llenaron de un incomodo calor que noto inmediatamente.

-Me llamo Marco Antonio- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella sin saber que hacer ante el adolescente, y por hacerle creer que era una de las suyas también lo saludo:

-Susan- dijo dándole la mano. Lo malo fue que Marco Antonio la atrajo hacía el y la beso… en la mejilla.

-No eres de aquí… ¿o si?- le preguntó.

-Este… no.- contesto sintiendo como sus mejillas seguían rojas.

-¿De Rivendel?

-No- y enseguida se arrepintió por no haber dicho que si.

-¿Entonces? O ¿no has entrado a la secundaria?  
-Si, eso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo el chico serio. Ella sintió peligro.

-12… pero me faltan cinco meses para los 13.

-ah… que bien… ¿pero que haces aquí?

-Mi hermano me invito- mintió.

-Me alegra- le sonrió.-

-Este…- dijo nerviosa- a mí también.

El resto del juego se la paso platicando con Marco Antonio. Supo que tenía dos hermanos, uno en la primaria y otro bebé. Que iba en primero. Que los adultos le caían mal y que los niños le daban igual.

-¿Y yo¿Yo te doy igual?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, que más tarde Sophia calificaría de coqueta.

-No: tú me caes bien- afirmó con seguridad. El corazón de Susan dio un vuelco.- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí para el baile?

¡El baile¡La pelota¡La maldita pelota¡Tenía que robar la pelota!

-No, creo que no.

-Vaya, lastima… ¿por qué?

-Tengo que… estudiar para un examen.

-¡Vamos quédate!- le rogó con cara de borrego a medio morir y juntando sus manos en actitud de ruega…

Media hora más tarde, cuando la victoria de Cleveland era festejada por toda la escuela, Susan estaba en su casa para arreglarse para el baile en el que se colaría.

"_Estupida" _se decía mientras buscaba algo que ponerse_ "¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que si? En primer lugar, no sabes bailar… ¡no¡Ese no es el primer lugar! Ordena prioridades… ahora si; en primer lugar, tenías que robar la pelota. En segundo lugar, no sabes bailar. En tercer lugar¡ni siquiera vas a esa escuela!"_

Arrojo blusas, pantalones, faldas, zapatos y bolsas por todo su cuarto, sin encontrar nada adecuado que ponerse: Que si el pantalón estaba muy entallado, que si la falda muy chica o corta, que si la blusa muy pegada que si muy holgada que… etc.…

Al final se decidió por una falda azul, una blusa del mismo color, pero con estampados en blanco y unos zapatos blancos.

Se miro al espejo: No se veía tan mal. Se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y se ondulo el cabello. Se veía… bonita. Si había que reconocerlo, se veía bonita.

Sonrio para si misma. Tal vez, en unos meses, ella y Marco Antonio podrían ser…_amigos _o más que eso.

Y dieron las 4 y media. A esa hora se suponía que tenía que pasar Marco Antonio por ella. Sono el timbre, salio corriendo y antes de abrir la puerta respiro profundamente:

- Marco – dijo a modo de saludo: el, en realidad estaba muy guapo: llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y su saco. Y su cabello lucia un tanto despeinado- peinado.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si claro.

Se fueron caminando, al fin y al cabo, la escuela quedaba cerca. (¿Qué esperaban, que el niño de 13 años le llevara limusina?). Iban platicando y jugando. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron junto a la casa del árbol de su sector se puso algo nerviosa. Y se pregunto si Marco Antonio había pertenecido a los Chicos del Barrio y si no… ¿estaría de parte de Padre¿Y si ninguna de las dos cosas?

-Vamos rápido- lo apuro tomándolo del brazo.

-¿apurada?- arqueo una ceja- la escuela no esta tan lejos no te preocupes.

-No, no es eso… es que,… estoy nerviosa-

El le sonrio, pero no dijo nada, solo miro a Susan, quien había tomado del brazo a Marco Antonio y al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Parecemos novios- bromeo. Susan se puso colorada y se aparto del chico.

-Perdón- dijo apenada.

-A mi no me importa- y fue él quien la tomo del brazo.

Y llegaron así a la escuela.

Lo primero que pensó fue que las luces de la disco mareaban. Pero no le importo. En realidad, en ese momento, el asunto de la pelota había quedado en segundo plano.

-Vamos a bailar- le propuso Marco.

-Pero… no se bailar.

-No importa, yo te enseño…- se ofrecio jalándola y llevándola en medio de la pista.

-Mira- le dijo tomándola de la cintura- se baila así… esto solo lo debes bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Aja- contesto, algo incomoda por que Marco aun no la había soltado.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que bailar no era nada del otro mundo, y que era muy divertido. Le dio mucha risa cuando vio a Saúl intentando robarle un beso a Andrea, que, por jugar, se lo negaba. Y las luces le daban la sensación de que todo era muy rápido, pero muy lento a la vez… es decir, era un mundo donde el tiempo era distinto… que pasaba tal y como tu querías que pasara.

Lo que no le gusto fue cuando pasaron una canción bien cursi y romántica (favor de poner en esta parte la canción, de moda más romántica, si es de RBD, El amor no fallara, mucho mejor)

Marco se le quedo viendo unos instantes, no muy seguro de que hacer. Sin embargo, estrecho a Susan más, provocando que la niña se cohibiera.

Pero algo la salvo de estar más tiempo semi abrazada a Marco:

El director de la escuela subio a la tarima, tomo el micrófono, se interrumpió la canción y empezó a hablar:  
-Queridos alumnos: me da gusto que estén aquí, para honrar la victoria de nuestro equipo de futbol. Para empezar debo decir unas palabras de agradecimiento a cada uno de los miembros del equipo. Por favor, cuando escuchen su nombre, suban...

Susan, que estaba entre las ultimas filas, viendo al director, bufo aburrida y se puso a echarle un vistazo a la sala.

Y entonces la vio: la pelota estaba ahí… y todos los presentes le estaban dando la espalda.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos más adelante?- le pregunto a Marco con inocencia.

-Me parece bien…- se aparto para dejarla pasar.

-No, ve tú adelante.

-Bueno- se abrio paso entre la gente, pensando que Susan lo segúia.

-En vez de eso, la morena había ido a parar al otro extremo del salón, donde la pelota descansaba en una mesa, rodeada de refresco y comida para picar.

Camino hacía allá cuidadosamente, intentando pasar desapercibida, cosa no tan difícil, ya que, para su entrenamiento para ser agente de los chicos del barrio, se había especializado en espionaje internacional, y eso abarcaba, el actuar sigilosamente.

Se escondio tras la mesa y se dispuso a revisar la pelota: Tenía una especie de cierre, así que lo abrio. Adentro tenía planos sobre la base lunar, formulas para poder modificar la base de datos… trago saliva. Eso era peligroso. Saco los papeles e introdujo otros, para igualar el peso. Los papeles que había puesto decían la palabra "jaja".

Al parecer todo iba bien.

El director aun no había terminado de hablar, Marco estaba al frente y no la vería salir…

O al menos eso pensaba.

Estaba a dos metros de la puerta cuando una voz, bastante conocida le hablo:  
-¿Tu no veniste para bailar, verdad?- Se volteo totalmente helada. Marco estaba enojado: la tomo del brazo y la llevo afuera donde la acorralo junto a la puerta. Susan tenía la frente perlada de sudor, y no sabía si era por que el chico estaba tan cerca de ella (había puesto sus brazos a alrededor de ella) o por que la miraba tan… furiosa… su expresión era temible. O por que estaba segura de que acababa de perder a un posible amigo, o por que él podía gritar de un momento a otro "¡HAY UNA INTRUSA!" y ese sería su fin.

Negó con la cabeza, asustada, en mayor parte, por la cercanía del chico.

-Si, se nota… me agarras de estupido y me dejas en medio de la fiesta sin pareja… ¿te parece muy gracioso?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez, sin aliento.

-Y todo por unos estupidos papelitos que venían dentro de una estupida pelotita.- siguió. Ella tragó saliva- ¿Quién diablos te crees?

No supo que responder, en parte, por que no entendía por que Marco se había enfadado tanto. Pero alguna vez, Jim le había dicho que las personas que queremos, se enfadaban con nosotros por cosas incomprensibles.

Y se sentía mal, no tanto por el peligro de toda una escuela llena de adolescentes y adultos, si no por la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Perdón- musito con la cabeza baja: pedir perdón no era algo que solía hacer muy a menudo. Y mucho menos a alguien que acababa de conocer, y que la había acorralado, y que, para acabarla, le gustaba.

-¡me dejaste solo!- le reprocho- ¿crees que a mi me gusto mucho?

-¡ya te pedí perdón!- exclamo Susan, luego murmuro-yo no suelo pedir perdón muy a menudo.

-Oh¿debo sentirme honrado?- replico con sarcasmo el chico.

Ella no quiso responder, o mejor dicho, no le pareció adecuado responder: "Pues si, deberías sentirte honrado"

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con frialdad, otra cosa aprendida de su entrenamiento para ser agente de los KND: mostrarse siempre impasible.

-Saber que es esto- contesto Marco, tomando los papeles que ella tenía en la mano

-¡NO!- grito, al tiempo que le quitaba los papeles de la mano.

Marco la miro confundido:

-¿Qué son?

-Nada

-Si no son nada… ¿Por qué no puedo verlos?

-No son míos

-¿De quien son?

-De un amigo

-¿De un amigo?- arqueo la ceja

-Si

Marco la miraba, con el ceño ligeramente, fruncido, pero sus brazos parecieron relajarse un poco y su respiración se tranquilazo.

-Si me hubieras dicho, te hubiera ayudado- le aseguro, con la voz un poco más calmada.

-Yo…-intento excusarse, pero se detuvo: Marco había empezado a acariciarle el cabello y a acomodárselo detrás de la oreja. Bajo la cabeza, apenada, pero con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.

-No es necesario.

-Esta oscureciendo, ya casi son las siete, te acompaño.

-Puedo cuidarme sola- enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido grosera y añadió- no te preocupes…

Pero poco valieron sus intentos de hacerlo desitir, Marco la acompaño hasta su casa, y la dejo en la puerta.

-Nos vemos… ¿mañana¿Esta bien? –le pregunto antes de despedirse de ella.

-Si claro¿en la tarde, no?

-OK. Nos vemos mañana- dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Susan ruborizada y pensativa.

"Paco, la operación pelota termino muy, muy bien" pensó.

* * *

**¡Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviws¡muchas gracias¡Espero muchos más! El argumento tiene un principio y un final, pero el desarrolo apenas esta madurando... así que, ya estan advertidos, si me tardo más de la cuenta, es por que no se me viene nada a la cabeza!**

**Este capitulo, de cierta forma, tiene mucha importancia. En el primer capitulo mencione que a Susan le gusta alguien... bien, ya saben quien es... el problema es el siguiente; ¿es bueno, malo, o neutro? Nadie es totalmente bueno, ni malo... ¿sera este el caso de Marco Antonio?**

**Recuerden, cuando yo puse lo del baile, más que nada retrate una tardeada, pero con elementos que hubieramos encontrado en cualquier fiesta hecha en una caricatura americana... ¿eh? Luego no se confundan, uno, como escritor, debe meter elementos de su propia cultura en el escrito.**

**Y sin más que decir, por que ya me estan corriendo de la compu...**

**se despide...**

**_SakuraPotterRowling_**


	4. Capitulo 3

¡Lo siento! ¡Me quede sin Internet y no he tenido tiempo de ir más que para revisar mi correo y hacer tareas! Y como no tengo Internet no puedo bajar música, y soy desgraciada.

Por otro lado acabo de cumplir 14 años el 7 de noviembre: hice una fiesta en que mis amigas locas y yo hicimos cosas locas y estupidas, como encerrarnos en el baño o quitarle el zapato a brenda y meterlo al refrí.

Nada del otro mundo.

¿Recuerdan que les platique de Sofía y Ricardo.

Pues resulta que eran o son (ya ni se) los amigos del alma. Y me empece a llevar con Mario (Ricardo), tanto, que se alejó de Sofía. Tanto que el otro viernes Sofía, que es de vanguardia, se puso a llorar en clase de historia cuando la maestra no estaba y le dijo a Mario que por mi ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando en vanguardia por que ya no le queda tiempo de hacer nada... o sea que no le queda tiempo de hacer la tarea pero si de irse a pasear por la escuela de mi hermanoa las diez de la mañana el día que teníamos que entregar lo de geografía.

Desde ese día, cuando intento platicar con Mario, se voltea Sofía y se lo lleva.

Así que si a Sophia la trato mal en este fic, es por puro rencor a la de verdad.

Ahora si, olvidemos de mis problemas y entremos al capitulo 3 en...

5...4...3...2...1...

**Capitulo tres: Cumpleaños**

**Cumpleaños**

**Usado**

**Malignamente**

**Para**

**Localizar**

**Enormes**

**Armas**

**Ñoñas**

**Oscuramente**

**Solas**

En la casa del árbol del sector I se respiraba un ambiente de alegría y emoción.

La razón de tal celebración se debía a la victoria de Susan y al próximo cumpleaños de Sofía.

Lo que nadie sabía era por que Susan estaba tan contenta…

-A ver… ¿Jim, los globos ya están? ¿Paco… mi pastel? Ricardo…. ¡Ricardo deja mis regalos!

Jim tenía el nada agradable trabajo de decorar el lugar para mañana. Paco tenía el deber de comprar Las cosas como refrescos, adornos, y el pastel. Ricardo debía dizque que también ayudar a decorar las cosas Susan debía supervisar junto con Sophia el trabajo de los demás y ayudar a Paco a traer las cosas… pero en realidad lo único que hacía era tener plantada una sonrisa boba en el rostro y observar a los demás.

Sophia le dijo algo, como respuesta saco la cámara de video y empezó a grabar a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Paco

-¿Qué parece? ¿Qué estoy bailando o qué?- y cuando dijo bailando se puso roja.

-quiero decir… ¿para que nos grabas?

-Mmm...No se, se me ocurrió…

Se encogió de hombros y siguió grabando hasta que Paco le preguntó si quería ir por el pastel de Sophia y otras chuchearías. Ella aceptó y salieron los dos juntos platicando de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo…

0 

-Pero padre… no tenía caso luchar contra ella… es una de las mejores de los chicos del barrio.

Un hombre se hallaba sentado en su escritorio. Se ocultaba entre las sombras, pero a su alrededor se veía una línea roja, como de fuego, que delineaba su figura y lo hacía visible. El estudio estaba iluminado con antorchas que hacían que todo se viera más atemorizante de lo que ya era. Un hombre mayor que fumaba pipa con ojos rojos, casí diabólicos. Su voz, cuando hablo, fue fría y prepotente:  
- ¿Una de las mejores eh? Bien vamos a verlo…

Echo un poco de humo por la boca y tecleo algo en su computadora.

Meses atrás sus hijos habían robado el modulo de códigos de los chicos del barrio. Fue con eso que pudo llevar a cabo su malvado plan de convertir a los chicos del barrio en animales, sin embargo, por culpa de un chiquillo que era nuevo, había fracasado estrepitosamente y había caído en su propia trampa, convirtiéndose en un puma. Pero a pesar de que su maquina había sido modificada, Tomy no se había dado cuenta de que Padre había guardado el historial de cada uno de los agentes de los Chicos del Barrio, pensando que tal vez le podía servir.

Se metió a los historiales y le preguntó al adolescente, que estaba acompañado de dos de sus compañeros, como se llamaba la chica.

-Susan

Tecleo Susan en donde decía "Buscar" y aparecieron 350 chicas llamadas igual.

-¿Cómo se apellida?

-¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?- respondió insolente el chico. Inmediatamente padre le echo una mirada de odio que hubiera echo estremecer a cualquiera, pero él se quedo impasible. Cómo no hubo muestra visible de que la mirada lo incomodara siquiera un poco, Padre se dio por vencido y le pregunto con la voz llena de rabia:

-¿Qué edad tiene?

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar que le había dicho:

"-¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo el chico serio. Ella sintió peligro.

-12… pero me faltan cinco meses para los 13."

-Doce y medio- contesto abriendo los ojos.

-Mmm- escribió rápidamente "Susan 12 años y medio" y tres carpetas aparecieron, cada una con la foto de diferente chica. Volteó la computadora y le preguntó cual era.

Marco Antonio señaló a la chica de el pelo negro, la gorra azul y los aretes de oro: Susan Rosellini/ Sector I/ Segunda en rango/ Espionaje internacional.

-Ah… ya la conozco… su hermano es Saúl…

Leyó el expediente de Susan con una sonrisa en el rostro… una sonrisa macabra… A Marco Antonio eso le dio mala espina y supo que algo andaba mal. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando escucho de boca de padre las palabras:  
- Es la mejor agente del sector I…Francisco tiene poco sentido común, cree que puede hacerlo todo y por eso siempre anima a su equipo a luchar más, por eso es buen líder… pero ella… es excepcional… un arma perfecta contra los KND, con o sin memoria… pero sería mucho mejor con memoria.- le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser dulce a Marco Antonio, pero él por primera vez sintió miedo- Y tú… te encargaras de acercarte a ella, que crea que eres su amigo y después, cuando este totalmente convencida de tu amistad la traes aquí…Simple y sencillo. Nada puede fallar.

0 

-¿Nada falló ayer? ¿No tuviste problemas para robar los papeles?

Con una sonrisa alegre, de esas que a Francisco le encantaba ver en el rostro de Susan, ella le respondió:

-No, al contrario…

"De hecho más que problemas tuve muchas facilidades… me invitaron al baile, mi hermano no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, aprendí a bailar, conocí a una persona… ¡uff!"

-Me alegra- eligió un pastel en forma de corazón sabor chocolate, con un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" escrito en medio con betún. A ella se le hizo agua la boca tan solo de verlo.

Cuando lo pagaron decidieron que primero debían regresar a la casa del árbol y después volver para comprar lo demás. Y después de pocos minutos de autocompasión por no haber comprado los demás adornos primero, se dieron media vuelta para llegar al cuartel.

Con lo que no contaban era con que Marco Antonio se les atravesaría de "casualidad".

-¡Susan!- un chico llegó corriendo hacia ellos una cuadra antes de llegar. Ese día vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja, con tenis del mismo color. Y llevaba una gorra café…

Francisco miro al chico con curiosidad y al darse cuenta de que era una adolescente se puso delante de Susan para "protegerla".

-No seas ridículo- le dijo Susan apartándolo con el brazo y sonriéndole a Marco Antonio de manera… coqueta.- Es amigo mió.- le aseguro adelantándose para saludar al moreno. Francisco se quedó boqui abierto cuando Marco Antonio tomo a Susan por el brazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. En realidad, más que nada, se puso celoso.

-Susan… ¿un pastel? ¿Vas a hacer fiesta?- le pregunto después del beso, sujetándola por la muñeca.

La chica, roja como tomate se observo un momento la muñeca, asintió y de repente se sintió apenada por que ese día llevaba unos simples jeans y una blusa azul de lo más "x".

-Si… es que cumple años una amiga…

-¿Cuántos?

-12..

-Ah- dijo decepcionado, sin notar que Francisco lo miraba con ojos francamente, diabólicos- ¡vaya! ¡Y no me invitaste! ¡Qué mala onda!

-Este…- se puso más roja y nerviosa. Francisco carraspeo.-Yo te iba a invitar.

Francisco volvió a carraspear.

-¿Si? ¿En donde es?

-Este… te digo luego es mañana… ¿nos vemos aquí?

Francisco volvió a carraspear.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros. Aun seguía sin soltar a Susan. Y se fijo en Francisco, que para él, no debía ser más que un chiquillo común y corriente… y enano.

-Ah…este, Francisco, el es Marco Antonio…Marco Antonio, Francisco.

Se dieron un "cordial" apretón de manos y se echaron una mirada de celos y de desconcierto respectivamente.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?- le pregunto Paco al moreno. A susan se le seco la boca.

-Fuimos al baile de la secundaria juntos… ayer, ¿no sabias?

-No, no sabía.- le envió una mirada asesina a Marco Antonio y otra del tipo "vas a ver cuando estemos solos" a Susan.

-Si… Fue divertido ¿verdad Susan?- le pregunto cariñosamente abrazándola por la cintura. La pre-adolescente se asusto al ver la cara que había puesto el líder de su cuadra.

-Este… si… Marco, ya nos tenemos que ir.

Y a los cinco minutos ya estaban en la casa de árbol.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Paco con la ceja alzada. Sus compañeros se voltearon para ver el espectáculo…

-Este… yo, bueno, cuando fui a la escuela lo conocí, charlamos y me invito al baile y pensé que sería buena idea, por qué así podría robar la información…

-¿en medio de un montón de adolescentes y adultos?- le preguntó Paco con los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada.

-Bueno… estaban en una fiesta, obviamente estaban más relajados… ¿no?- Paco arrugo un poco el entrecejo; ella tenía razón. Sophia, Ricardo y Jim los miraban sin entender nada.

-¿Y tenías que ir al baile con él?- Una mueca de diversión apareció en los rostros de los amigos, que estaban seguros de que su líder, por alguna razón todavía desconocida para ellos, estaba celoso.

-Bueno… aproveche que me invito… este…

-¿A ver, qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Jim. Susan por primera vez en la vida vio a James con una sonrisa de burla en su boca.

-¡Esta fue al baile de la secundaria con una adolescente y para colmo lo invito a la fiesta de mañana!

Si el pensaba que sus amigos compartirían su indignación por el tema, se equivoco. Al contrario, los tres, hasta Jim que siempre se mostraba indiferente a la vida social de sus amigos, se mostraron interesados.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!- gritó Sophia y totalmente emocionada la obligo a sentarse en el sillón y a contarle todo.

Cuando acabo todos estaban con la boca abierta.

-¡Le gustas!- exclamaron Ricardo y Jim al mismo tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella se sonrojo, se removió en su asiento y no dijo nada.

-Le gustas… ¡vaya! Que cosas ¿verdad paquito?- dijo Sophia echandole una sonrisa burlona a número 31.

-mmm.

-Y a ti te gusta…- continuo Sophia divertida.

-¡Nooooooooo! Bueno… ¡no! Es mi amigo…- dijo no muy convencida.

-Aja… ¡tu amigo!- se rió Sophia.

Los demás ya se habían reído suficiente, así que decidieron volver a sus ocupaciones. Paco le echo una última mirada de rencor y salió para ir a comprar los adornos.

"_Pero… ¿qué tiene el que yo no?" se decía mientras caminaba por las calles "Es decir… bien, es una año mayor que yo ¿no? Y se supone que sabe más y es mucho más maduro. ¿Pero es que no ha pensado que puede estar jugando con ella? ¿Pero jugando de qué forma? ¡Si no son nada! Solo son amigos… o eso dijo. Pero, ¿es que no viste el tono rosa de sus mejillas cuando le aseguraron que le gustaba? Y se supone que cuando uno se sonroja quiere decir que si ¿o no? Y a él también le gusta, por eso le dio el beso. ¡Si lo acaba de conocer! ¡Y a mi me conoce de toda la vida! Bueno, desde los ocho años… pero eso es casi toda una vida ¿verdad? Y soy mucho mejor… ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? ¡Soy mucho más guapo! Bueno… Sophia siempre me dijo que cualquier niña que quisiera se fijaría en mi. ¿Y Susan?"_

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había pasado dos cuadras y corrió de regreso, pensando en cual seria la mejor forma de eliminar a Marco Antonio.

"_Pero... ¿y si juega con ella?"_

0 

-Bueno, ya que lo pones así… si, en realidad si va a parecer que juegas con ella.

-No va a parecer, va estar confirmado.

-Bien… ¿pero que daño puede hacerte?

.Mucho- Marco Antonio se encogió de hombros y se tendió sobre la hierba del jardín de su casa. Mientras tanto, Héctor, un chico de su misma edad, de cabello negro, pantalones azules, camisa negra y cara de "no he dormido nada en tres días y por eso nada me importa" lo acompañaba a su lado, sentado.

Ambos trabajaban para Padre, pero se conocían desde antes y por eso, eran mejores amigos. Sin embargo, algo que Héctor no podía comprender de su amigo era que le preocupara tanto una niña que apenas acababa de conocer.

-Por la cara que pones, diría que te has enamorado a primera vista…te a flechado cupido… ¡él amor!- añadió de forma melodramática, llevándose la mano a la cabeza como si se fuera a desmayar.

Marco Antonio levantó una ceja elegantemente, pero no dijo nada. Y se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué significa eso?- salto Héctor asombrado- ¿Estas enamorado?

-Nadie se enamora de nadie en dos minutos. Es imposible.- le dijo Marco Antonio.

-¿Entonces… te gusta?

Marco Antonio se encogió de hombros y miro hacia el cielo: ¿Si le gustaba? Susan era bonita, por supuesto. Y era muy agradable. Y madura, e inteligente… no estaba nada mal. Por supuesto que le gustaba, el problema es que no sabía de que forma le gustaba.

-¿Eso es un si?

-No estoy seguro, supongo que si.

-¡Supones! Bueno… ¿y te invito a la fiesta?

-Si. Me imagino que será en su casa del árbol.

-O sea que hay que averiguar en donde queda la casa del árbol del sector I.

-¿Para? Ella nos va a llevar a ahí.

-Corrección: Ella te va a llevar a ti. A mi no me conoce… ¿cuándo me la presentas?

-Después. Deja que me gane su confianza.

-No creo que sea tan difícil- Héctor tomo un pedazo de pasto y lo echo al aire, como si se tratara de confeti.- Es decir; mira como te tiene a ti. Seguro que la tienes igual. Solo espérate un poco y veras que se hacen novios

Marco Antonio puso cara de espanto.

-¡Calma hombre! ¡Era broma!

-No fue chistoso.

-Ya… como si no fuera justamente eso lo que buscas- se burlo Héctor, pero al ver ka mirada de odio que su amigo le dedico, mejor cambio de tema- Oye, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a meter a buscar información? ¿Vas a buscar las armas…?- Se detuvo por que Marco Antonio se había levantado de un salto y había abierto mucho los ojos:

-¡Eso es!- exclamo emocionado- ¡Si robo sus mejores armas, las podremos examinar para poder enfrentarlos mejor!- dijo y salió corriendo a su casa, dejando a Héctor muy desconcertado.

-¡Oye, no me dejes!- le gritó y entro corriendo también a la casa.

Ni dos minutos habían pasado cuando, en el umbral de la habitación de Marco Antonio, se apareció Héctor con cara de perdido.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos haces?- le reclamo al darse cuenta de que el chico miraba a su computadora con ansias.

-Vamos… apúrate- le decía Marco Antonio a la computadora- Es que esta lenta- le explico a Héctor.

-¿Y que buscas?

-La base de Datos del sector I.

-¿La tienes?

-Por supuesto: Padre me la dio cuando me encargo reclutar a Susan… o sea esta mañana. Aquí esta todo.

Cuando la computadora, alrededor de diez minutos después, tuvo una velocidad decente, abrieron la carpeta con el nombre "Sector I". Dentro de la misma, había varias secciones, entre las que se encontraban la información de cada uno de los agentes, detalles técnicos de la casa y… toda la información referente a las armas. Abrieron esa, y para su sorpresa (y tedio), aparecieron 75 archivos. Pero uno de ellos llamo la atención de ambos: Secreto.

Lo abrieron:

**Barco de los Chicos del barrio.**

**Bello **

**Artilugio**

**Raro**

**Comandado **

**Oscuramente **

**Este barco combina varias de las mejores armas de los chicos del barrio en uno solo y un 10 más grandes. Desde cañones de dulces y helados, rifles dispara chicles, velas de azúcar, combustible de gaseosa y una versión grande del AMEP (Arma Multiusos Extremadamente Peligrosa) para ofrecer una maquina capaz de nadar en cualquier tipo de mar, incluso volar. Además de que adentro trae un carro para la lucha en tierra.**

Marco Antonio levantó una ceja mientras veía la fotografía del barco: color rosa (por eso lo de bello).

-¿Esta es la súper arma secreta del sector I?-Le pregunto Héctor haciendo énfasis en la palabra "súper".

-Al parecer, si.

-¿Un barco que parece haber sido sacado del país de Nunca jamás? A mi me parece que mas bien deberíamos avisarle al capitán Garfio que le robaron el barco y que se lo pintaron de rosa.- dijo sarcástico, pero divertido Héctor.

-A lo mejor deberíamos decirle a Peter Pan, seguro que le hacer más gracia que al capitán.

-¿Para que vas a la fiesta?-inquirió Héctor.

-Quiero pastel

-¿Quieres pastel o quieres ver a susi?

-Las dos cosas.

-¿No me invitas?

-No

-Entonces es una perdida de tiempo tratar de robar un barco que… ¿Cómo demonios cabe en la casa?-preguntó Héctor, imaginándose una miniatura de casa del árbol, y adentro, una súper barco.

-Ay, yo que se… igual y no lo han construido…

0 

Tal y como había sucedido antes de la fiesta después del juego, ahora Susan se encontraba buscando algo que ponerse. Y otra vez había ropa tirada en el suelo.

¡Por supuesto que Marco Antonio no había tenido ese problema! Se decía Susan molesta. Lo mas seguro era que Marco Antonio tenía todo fríamente calculado. Sin problemas, totalmente fresco.

Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones de mezclilla color café y una blusa rosa de manga larga. Perfecto. Ni muy casual ni muy elegante. Perfecta armonía.

Se puso unos aretes rosas, un poco del perfume de su madre, se pinto las uñas, soltó un par de suspiros y risitas bobas, su hermano paso por ahí y le pregunto que si estaba loca, ella le echo una almohada como respuesta y le echo un ultimo vistazo a su habitación.

Solo faltaba una cosa: la cámara.

La tomo y la guardo en su mochila.

Ese día tenía que grabar a Marco.

Mientras, Marco esperaba en la calle a su amiga, esta vez vestido con jeans, una playera café y la gorra del mismo color que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre usar de lado o para atrás.

En eso vio llegar a Susan, igual de bonita que el día anterior, pero con un andar un poco más nervioso que de costumbre. Recordó que Héctor decía que la chica ya estaba a sus pies y se pregunto si sería cierto, o si más bien, sería al revés.

Pero eso se le olvidó cuando Susan llegó, lo saludo y lo tomo del brazo.

Nada, en serio, nada lo hubiera preparado para el shock que recibió momentos después: Una enorme casa del árbol adornada con un montón de globitos de colores en la mayor parte las ramas. Adentro, un montón de niños desde los 8 años hasta los 12. Y más globos. Y serpentinas. Y un pastel. Y envueltos. Y una mesita llena de regalos.

En resumen era una fiesta de niños, hecha para niños por niños.

Niños.

Su peor pesadilla.

Por suerte, acababa de cumplir los 13 años y no se le notaban tanto.

-Mira- señalo al otro lado de la habitación- ahí están mis amigos, te los voy a presentar-lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia sus compañeros.

Suspiró: la música era de "Cómplices al rescate" (N/A: ¿qué querían que pusiera? ¿Pablo y Andrea? Además, de todas las novelas que pasaron para niños, fue de esa la única vez que me compraron el disco)

Los presento, Sofía se rió entupidamente, Jim lo estudio de forma cuidadosa y Ricardo solo dijo "ah". Paco solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Susan sintió peligro y fue a dejar su mochila a su cuarto, con todo y cámara. La sacó, se quedo pensativa y la dejó en su cama. Después regresaría.

Mientras tanto, Paco y Marco hablaban... muy "animadamente".

-Entonces... ¿la conociste en el baile?

-Si- Marco aun no había captado el tono de odio con el que le hablaba el otro- Baila muy bien... y es muy guapa, la verdad

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría:  
-ah... y muy linda e inteligente.

-Por supuesto.

-La conozco desde antes.

-Si... ¿te ha abrazado?

-No

-A mi tampoco... más bien yo la abrazo mucho.

-¿Aja?

-Si... es que... es guapa... creo que me gusta- confesó poniéndose algo rojo. Sophia, Ricardo y Jim, gracias a dios, se habían ido a dar la vuelta, bueno, Sophia bailaba. Y si Marco creía que eso ayudaría a romper el hielo y de paso a conseguir un cupido, se equivocó. En cambio...

-¡Pero a mi me gusta!- gimió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Marco lo oyera

Los dos habían abierto los ojos como plato y se veían como si no pudieran creerlo.

Al final, Marco dijo lo que nunca debió haber dicho:  
-De todas formas, yo le gusto a ella.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡que no!

-¡Que si!

-¿Qué si que?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se quedaron helados al oírla y apenas pudieron voltear.

-¡Susan, vamos a bailar!- Paco la tomo del brazo y la llevó hacia la sala. En ese momento empezó "sapito" y Marco decidió que sería bueno, bondadoso y justo que el chico tuviera su"primer y último baile con Susan".

Sonriente, aun que molesto y celoso, fue a la bodega. Sabía donde estaba, por que había conseguido un croquis de la casa.

Torció a la izquierda, a la derecha, adelante, se perdió, para atrás, a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda '¡derecha!

La bodega.

Un montón de cajas con armas y algunos vehículos. Más cajas y trajes.

Y el barco.

No era tan grande como había imaginado. No era más grande que un coche.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ese no era el maldito barco.

En una mesa al lado, se encontraban los planos. Era inmenso. Y no solo eso:  
Los KND eran tan tramposos como los adolescentes y adultos. Tenían un plano de la mansión de padre, y según algunas anotaciones al margen, planeaban infiltrarse y atacarla.

-¡Vaya!- murmuro.

En la mansión de padre tenían un espía.

Tomo los planos y los metió a su mochila.

Nueva misión: Averiguar quien era el espía.

Saboreando su descubrimiento, que según él era muy importante, busco una habitación vacía. Entro a una adornada con varios peluches, y al parecer, era la de Susan.

Llamó a Héctor, sentado en la cama y le contó lo que había descubierto:  
-¿Ves?- le dijo- Juntarme con Susan tiene sus recompensas.

-Es una niña.

-Pues si, es una niña. Pero sirve ¿no?

-¿Y quien es el espía?

-¿Quién es el espia? No se, intentare sacarle información a Susan.

-¿Qué no te gusta?  
A Marco, aceptar que si le gustaba la niña no le pareció buena idea:  
-No, no me gusta, solo es por obtener información.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

Colgó y se fue tatareando de nuevo a la fiesta.

Padre lo recompensaría.

Solo que no se dio cuenta de que la cámara estaba encendida.

Y ese fue el detalle que más tarde lo delataría.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

**_Misión: Amorío_**

**Abominable**

**Magia**

**Oscura**

**Rompe**

**Increíblemente**

**Organización**

-¿Por qué siempre llevas esta gorra café?- En el parque, una semana después de la fiesta, sentados en los columpios, pero sin columpiarse, estaban Susan y Marco. Susan le quitó la gorra a Marco y se la puso en la cabeza.

Marco sonrió:

-Se te ve bien- le dijo acomodándole unos mechones de cabello- ahora si: perfecto.

Susan sonrío y se empezó a columpiar.

-No te voy la voy a devolver- dijo risueña.

-Bueno- Marco se encogió de hombros- Ya me darás algo a cambio.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó con voz de niña chiquita.

Marco se lo pensó un rato y se empezó a columpiar también.

-Oh, ya veras-dijo con un deje de misterio, al tiempo en que pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de contento.

-¡Dime!

-¡No te voy a decir!- exclamo rojo de vergüenza.

-¡Dime!-se columpio más fuerte.

-¡NO!

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-Ah...-su voz sonó como de niña mimada, pero eso solo le dio más risa.

A lo lejos, entre los arbustos, se escondían Héctor y Amalia. Amalia tenía 14 años. Era una chica bonita, de cabello rubio y ojos azules que también era amiga de Marco, pero era mucho más cercana a Héctor. Ambos se divertían de lo lindo mientras veían a su amigo echar novio.

-¿Y él dice que no le gusta?- le pregunto Amalia a Héctor viendo que Marco se bajaba del columpio para empujar a Susan.

-Dice que no- se encogió e hombros.-¿Le creemos?

-Es obvio que si se gustan... ¡the first love!-exclamo emocionada.

Héctor rolo los ojos.

-Que estupideces dices...

-No son estupideces

-Si lo son...

-No lo son... ¡ya cállate! ¿Sabes que?- le brillaron los ojos- Vamos a pasar por ahí gritando "¿Qué? ¿A Marco Antonio le gusta una chavita de 6º año llamada Susan" y cuándo lo veamos lo saludamos, ¿va?  
-Va- dijo Héctor divertido con la idea.

Se levantaron, se sacudieron las hojas, la tierra y uno que otro bicho que se les había ido a parar y pasaron frente a los columpios gritando lo que tenían que gritar.

-¡Ah!- fingió sorpresa Amalia cuando vio a su amigo, que se había quedado quieto, rojo y abochornado sujetando las cadenas del columpio de Susan, la cuál tenía cara de "¿hablan de mi?".-Justo estábamos hablando de ti Marco y de Susan, a ver cuando nos la presentas... hola chava como te llames.- le dirigió una sonrisa a Susan.

-Largo- dijo en voz queda Marco con una mirada asesina.- Largo ahora mismo.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron con la idea de que seguramente habían logrado mejorar la vida amorosa de su amigo

Pero más bien habían dejado a su amigo con un hoyo en el estomago y con miedo de voltear a ver a Susan.

-Este...-dijo- me tengo que ir, es que tengo tarea de geografía.

-Pero...- Susan lo vio tomar su mochila de la escuela y caminar lo más rápido posible, sin despedirse siquiera. Tras pensarlo un poco decidió ir con su amigo. Se puso la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo.

-¡marco! –el chico volteó cuando escucho su nombre y se puso colorado. Eso la hizo ponerse colorada también.- No te devolví la gorra.

-Ah,... quédatela- miro su zapato y luego se dio media vuelta, dando por sentado que quería concluir la plática.

-Pero no te vayas- le rogó Susan caminando junto a él- Escucha, no les creí nada, me imagino que habrán querido jugarte una broma, ¿no crees?

-Ay Susan- suspiró- Claro que me quisieron jugar una broma, pero, este, ¿por qué decir mentiras si me pueden humillar con la verdad?- Marco Antonio, esa misma noche, estando ya en la cama se preguntaría de donde había sacado esa frase tan cursi pero que a Héctor le parecía digna de ponerla a prueba con algún filosofo famoso.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, pues si.

-Ah... eso significa que ¿si?

-Ah, pues...- su primer instinto fue negarlo todo. El segundo aceptarlo todo y ver que pasaba. El tercero fue más lejos de lo que debía haber llegado-Bueno, si... me gustas.

Y se dio media vuelta, preguntándose si sus palabras tendrían el efecto deseado.

¿Y Cuál era el efecto deseado?

Pues era...

-Conseguir información de los chicos del barrio y ascender en la organización de padre- contestó Marco a la pregunta que le había hecho Marco y Amalia.

Los tres adolescentes habían ido a parar a la casa de Amalia, que era su habitual centro de reunión cuando estabán reunidos los tres. Estaban en la sala, decorada con sofás color beige con decorados en rojo y dorado, un ventilador en el techo y una mesita la centro.

-¿Ese es tu propósito?- Le preguntó Amalia visiblemente malhumorada- ¿enamorarla y atontarla para meterse a su cabeza y a su casa? Eso lo podría hacer Saúl.

Marco sintió una leve opresión en el estomago.

- Pero yo quiero ser...

-El favorito de padre, aja, si, ya sabemos marco Antonio alias "niño mimado que solo quiere lo que le beneficia sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás...

-¡Basta!- exclamo Héctor al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de ser una rabieta- Si Marco quiere hacer eso que lo haga y ya, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso.

Amalia miro a los dos amigos con sumo desagrado.

-Esta bien- dijo sin acabar de enojarse aun- Pero esto no esta nada bien... ¿has oído hablar de la mala vibra?

-No Amalia, ni me interesa- dijo Marco un poco avergonzado.- Después me regañas, tenemos que ir a la reunión.

-Está bien- acepto la chica- Vayamos. Pero tengo que avisarle a mi mamá.

Salió al jardín trasero, donde su madre pasaba casi todas sus tardes plantando flores o leyendo algún libro. Marco aprovechó su salida para desahogarse con su amigo:  
-No la voy a enamorar- le dijo intentando convencerlo- Solo quiero que me ayude un poquito... que...

-Si Marco, lo que tú digas. Claro...- añadió con una risita- Tú podrías ser el enamorado.

_** ♥ **_

Llegaron al centro de reunión, cuya ubicación era tan secreta que ni yo se donde es.

Ahí solo se dedicaban a hablar de sus respectivos "avances" y de sus respectivos chismes.

Sentados alrededor de una mesita de café varios adolescentes, entre los que se encontraban Andrea, Saúl, Chad y Cree y otros más, pero sin importancia.

Ahora tocaba el turno de hablar a Marco, Héctor y Amalia.

Lamentablemente ni Héctor ni Marco recordaron a tiempo que Saúl era el hermano mayor de Susan.

-Nuestro plan es simple- decía Héctor- Obtener información por medio de la niña y posteriormente, convencerla (u obligarla, esperemos que no) a unírsenos.

-¿Y hasta ahora han descubierto algo importante?- preguntó Cree chocada. Y es que a Cree no le caí muy bien que digamos Amalia. Y el odio era mutuo.

-Bueno si- dijo Marco- Tenemos un espía dentro de la casa que les ha dado información muy importante.

Un brillo de ambición apareció en los ojos de Cree.

-La misión es nuestra Cree- le recordó Amalia al notarlo- No queremos ningún tipo de ayuda, sobre todo tuya.- le advirtió y su mirada, antes amable, se convirtió en amenazante.

Cree iba a responder algo cuando Héctor decidió desviar la atención hacia un chisme que pensó, sería seguro.

-Ah Marco le gusta Susan, la niña esa...

Marco se quedó con la boca seca de quien a sido puesto en evidencia, Amalia se quedo helada sin poder advertirle a Héctor "¡Estupido! ¡Acuerdate de quien es hermana!". A Cree se le olvido que le quería pegar a Amalia. Andrea tomó a su novio por la muñeca para evitar que le saltara encima a Marco. Los demás presentes siguieron a lo suyo,. Sin prestar mucha atención a los dos equipos y Saúl solo pudo preguntar una cosa:  
-¿Susan Rosellini?

-Si, Susan Rosellini- contestó Héctor sin darse cuenta de que estaba abriendo la boca y metiendo la pata.

-¡Mi hermana!- exclamo Saúl dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Marco.

Y se lo dio.

-¡Saúl!- alcanzó a gritar Andrea cuando su novio se lanzó sobre Marco.

Marco solo abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un gemido de dolor. El segundo golpe también fue dirigido a la cara, pero está vez Marco ya estaba preparado y rodó por el suelo (por que se había caído) y después se levantó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó.

-¡Es mi hermana! ¡Y Tu vas a jugar con ella!- golpe al estomago. Marco se doblo por el dolor. Y es que la lucha estaba bastante dispareja: Marco tenía apenas 13 años, casi 12, y Saúl quince, en unos meses cumpliría 16. Y eso sin contar que Marco era de estatura media, tirando a baja, tirando a enano. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor formando un circulo, unos emocionados, otros preocupados y otros indiferentes. Pero los amigos estaban francamente preocupados. Amalia casi se desmaya y tuvo que agarrarse de Andrea, que estaba a punto de llorar y de quedarse afónica por los gritos que daba. Lo mismo Cree.

Héctor decidió ayudar a su amigo, lo mismo Chad e intentaron separarlos. Pero no contaban con que los adorables hijos de padre iban a entrar para arruinar el espectáculo.

-¡Vaya!- exclamaron sorprendidos. Marco y Saúl se distrajeron y sus amigos aprovecharon para separarlos.-No quisiéramos arruinarles la diversión- dijeron con sus voces que se fusionaban para convertirse en una sola- Pero Padre solicita sus informes por escrito.

Raúl, un compañero encargado de pasar todo lo dicho por escrito se adelantó para darles en informe colectivo.

-Gracias Raúl- dijeron- Papá se va a molestar si encuentra mucho desorden aquí- miraron a los contrincantes- Les recomendamos irse.

-Ellos tiene razón Marco- dijo Amalia acercándosele a él y a Héctor, quien lo sostenía por los brazos.- Yo te curare- le aseguro dedicándole una sonrisa maternal.

-Aja- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

**_ ♥ _**

-La próxima vez trata de comportarte más como un ser "racional" y menos como un chimpancé... ¿si?- En la casa de Susan, pero en el cuarto de Saúl, Andrea trataba de curar a su novio una pequeña herida que tenía en la frente, a causa de haberse caído, sin tratar de elevar el tono de voz por si Susan llegaba en ese momento, o sus padres. Y sin ponerse a llorar por el susto dado.

-Es mi hermana- contestó Saúl aun molesto- Y el estupido solo la va a utilizar para obtener algo de información... y para colmo le gusta, ¿Qué crees que me hace pensar eso?

-No es un pecado que alguien le guste tu hermana- le recordó Andrea poniéndole un líquido en los moretones de la cara. Saúl hizo un gesto de dolor.- Además, por si no te habías dado cuenta, Marco es solo un niño, no a acabado de cumplir los 13 y tu tienes quince... deberías sentirse avergonzado.

-Pues es un pecado que alguien utilice a mi hermana.

-¡Utilizar! ¡Saúl! ¡Lo que Héctor dijo es que se querían hacerla su amiga! ¡Dijo que le gusta a Marco y ya! ¡No dijo "Me gusta, la voy a hacer mi novia para que me cuente todo sobre el KND y después la voy a botar sin el menor miramiento"! ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de la gente?

-¿Por qué siempre piensas lo mejor de la gente? Vas por la vida pensando que todo el mundo es bueno, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien.

-Pues yo creía que tenías más cabeza y no eras un estupido que se anda a garrando a golpes con alguien por que celas a tu hermanita- le espeto Andrea intentando controlarse y no enfadarse, pero de buena gana le hubiera dado una cachetada con tal de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Pensé que me apoyarías.

-Eso es chantaje- respondió Andrea bajando la mirada- Si quieres me voy.

No hubo respuesta.

Suspirando se aseguro que su novio no tuviera alguna herida más en la cara.

Después tomo su bolsa, se despidió y volvió a su casa, donde nadie se dio cuenta de que traía en el estomago una mezcla de susto, preocupación, tristeza y coraje nada agradable.

_** ♥ **_

-¡Son los dos unos estupidos! ¡Idiotas, imbeciles, malditos...!- chillaba Amalia en su cuarto lo más bajito posible para que nadie abajo la oyera.- ¡Tú por salir y decirle el dichoso nombre a Saúl! Y tú...- señalo a Marco que estaba acostado en la cama muy ocupada mirando los muñequitos de la colcha- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre regresarle el golpe? ¡Es lo que te mereces por jugar con los sentimientos de esa niña!

Y así siguió durante un rato, sin que Marco la escuchara del todo, pues estaba muy aturdido, cansado y adolorido. Pensaba en vengarse de Saúl. Pensaba en el espía y en toda la información increíble y maravillosa que podía conseguir. Y pensaba en Susan. La bonita Susan. Y ella era, desgraciadamente, el ingrediente principal.

-No voy a jugar con sus sentimientos Amalia

-¿No?

-No, pero no te voy a negar que me gusta.

-¡Oh, decídete!- exclamo Héctor, sentado junto a la cama- Primero que no, luego que si. Mañana que tal vez y pasado mañana se casan.

Amalia le dedico una mirada fría, pero decidió que tenía razón.

-Mira- le dijo calmadamente, sentándose junto a él en la cama- Soy tu amiga y como tal debo cuidarte, y es lo que estoy haciendo al traerte a mi casa. Y si debo cuidarte también debo vigilar que hagas lo correcto. Y lo correcto es no pasar tu tiempo con una niña solo por que tal vez te pueda ayudar a conseguir un mejor rango a los ojos de Padre.

-Ya te dije Amalia, Susan si me gusta, pero no se los quería decir para evitar incidentes como el de hoy... el del parque.

Amalia y Héctor sonrieron.

-Entonces Amalia, amiga del alma- se sentó con algo de esfuerzo y le tomo las manos- ¿Me dejaras seguir a mi pobre corazón?  
Amalia levantó una ceja:  
-Te dejare seguir a tu estupido e idiota corazón con tal de que no haya más peleas.

-Hecho- y le estrecho las manos como si acabaran de terminar un trato- Trato hecho.

**_ ♥ _**

Dejando a un lado a los ninjas adolescentes y los hermanos adolescentes, volvamos a la casa del árbol del sector I.

Paco y Jim eran amigos desde que se habían conocido, cuando eran apenas unos cadetes que anhelaban entrar a los chicos del barrio. Después conocerían a Ricardo y serían el trío prodigio, que nunca se separaría.

El antiguo sector I estaba casi desintegrado, y digo casi por que la ultima en quedar había sido Susan cuando sus demás compañeros cumplieron los 13 años. Entonces el trío prodigio y Sophia entraron al equipo. Y aun que en un principio se pensó que Susan sería la líder de su cuadra, al poco tiempo se hizo evidente que el mejor para el cargo era Paco. Y era exactamente de Susan de lo que hablaban Sophia y Paco en ese momento.

-Obvio que no sabe que te gusta.

-¿Ni una pequeñísima sospecha?  
-Ash…. O sea, si Jim no es chismoso obvio que no va a correr a decirle. Y Ricardo ya ni sabe como hablarle por que esta demasiado traumado con eso de que se esta convirtiendo en una adolescente y nos va a dejar y nos va a traicionar"- imito el tono histérico que de vez en cuando Ricardo usaba para hablar-Y yo pues no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, así que nadie más que tu solo le puede decir.

-¿Y no podrías preguntarle si yo... pues si yo…tu sabes, si le gusto?- se puso colorado y bajo la vista.

Sophi se rió.

-Capaz que si le gustas y no me quiere decir- aun que la verdad lo dudaba mucho- Y se lo vas a decir esta misma tarde.

-¿Hoy?- preguntó asustado Paco.

-¡Si!- exclamo con uno de voz Sophia algo infantil, pero muy feliz.

-¡No!- Ahora Paco estaba más asustado y nervioso que nunca.

-¡Te la va a ganar Marco Antonio!- le dijo Sophia en el mismo tono, pero entornando un poquito los ojos para que su amigo notara que eso era en serio.

-No me hace gracia- respondió él notando un revoltijo en el estomago nada agradable.- A él le gusta.

-¿Me lo juras?- dijo Sophia con un leve sarcasmo en la voz que Paco no noto.

-Si, él mismo me lo dijo, el día de tu fiesta.

-Y eso que apenas lleva una semana de conocerla.

-¿Te imaginas dentro de un mes?

´-Ya serán novios.

-¿Un año?  
-Ya estarán casados

-¿Un año y medio?

-Los hijos…

-No me gusta nada- le aseguro Paco enojándose un poco.- ¡Y en cuanto cruce por esa puerta me le declarare!- añadió con gran decisión y seguridad.

-¿En serio?- ojala que apareciera pronto.

-¡En serio! ¡En cuanto cruce por esa puerta me le declarare!

Seguramente Paco estaba demasiado excitado en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que esa era la hora en que Susan solía llegar. Ni tampoco que acaba de prometer algo delante de Sophia, quien se encargaría de que se hiciera realidad.

Entonces se abrió la puerta para que Susan pasara.

Y todo el ánimo se cayó por los suelos.

Trató de darse media vuelta para huir y olvidar aquella ridícula promesa que había hecho, pero Sophia fue más rápida que él; Lo jalo para evitar que escapara, lo sentó en un sillón y llamó a Susan.

-¡Sus! ¡Paco te quiere decir algo!

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?- dejó su mochila cerca de la puerta y se acercó a ellos para sentarse.

-Pues yo no se, los dejare solos- y se levantó con una pequeña risita.

Una vez que Sophia se había ido y entrado a la recamara de Ricardo (seguramente para informarle del supuesto romance) Paco se decidió a hablar:

-Bueno, tú sabes que te conozco desde que éramos unos niños…-Demonios, eso era más difícil que la tarea de matemáticas- Y bueno, hemos crecido. Y este, hay cosas que cambian, pero lo que no cambia es el cariño que te tengo…- esperó haber si daba resultado y captaba.

-Gracias paco, yo también te quiero.

Seguramente ese te quiero no era lo que él quería que fuera.

-Si, este, te quiero….- se puso rojo. Susan empezó a captar y también se puso roja- Y yo te quería decir, bueno, preguntar, si tú…- se puso más rojo que nunca en su vida, le sudaron las manos y casi se le cerró la garganta- si te gustaría… ¿segminoviiiia?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Susan sin (obviamente) entender lo que había dicho.

A Paco le dio por pensar que su tarea de matemáticas al lado de eso era como contar dos más dos.

Y que era el momento más humillante de su vida.

-Que si… quieres ser mi novia…

-Aaaaaah- dijo Susan entendiendo y sintiendo como su corazón saltaba a la garganta por el asombro. Y estaba igual de roja que él Sintió que el corazón se hundía en el estomago dando una espectacular zambullida.- Yo, Paco, no lo se. Es que tu eres más mi hermano y eso, y no se si pudiera funcionar…-Todo eso lo dijo muy rápido, como si quisiera acabar con ese momento en un instante.

-Ah, bueno…

-Lo pensare- Aun que para Susan no había nada que pensar, pero no le quería romper el corazón.

-Si, no te preocupes- De repente le pareció que cargaba algo demasiado grande en su estomago y que su corazón se encontraba en la garganta.

- Si es que… yo, lo pensare, ¿si?

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, Ricardo, Jim y Sophia tenían las orejas pegadas (en sentido figurado) a la puerta sin poder creer que su amigo se hubiera atrevido y que su amiga se hubiera negado. Y los tres sabían por que (quien) se había negado.

-Una pregunta Susan.

-¿Si?

-¿Tiene que ver con Marco Antonio?  
-Ay, no se.- por que no que no quería decir que si en realidad si tenía que ver con Marco Antonio.

-Tiene que ver con Marco Antonio- afirmo Paco sintiendo por primera vez como se sentía alguien a quien le acabaran de romper el corazón y para colmo, lo habían rechazado por otra persona.- ¡Y es un adolescente!- exclamo enojado- ¡Te puede traicionar, apuñalar por la espalda y tu estas detrás de él como estupida!

-¡No ando detrás de él como estupida!

-¡Pero andas detrás de él! ¡Y no te conviene!

-¿Y tu si me convienes?- lo cual era casi una provocación.

-¡Claro que si!- lo que era un tanto humillante.

-¡Pues yo elijo a quien me conviene y a quien no!

-¡Como quieras!- Se dirigió a la habitación contigua, abrió la puerta y le gritó a sus compañeros que se quedaron avergonzados agachados ante él- ¡Y ustedes elijan con quien trabajar! ¡Desde ahora no volveré a trabajar con esta traidora!

-¡No me puedes llamar traidora solo por que te rechacé!

-¡Te llamo traidora por que prefieres a un adolescente antes que a…- se quedó callado.

-¿A ti?- arqueo una ceja y le dijo fríamente- No lo prefiero, creo que…lo quiero.

-¿Si?- Paco no resistió más y se le salieron unas lagrimas. Pero era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho y hasta Susan estaba llorando, pero de puro coraje e indignación- Bien- su voz sonó calmada, pero por dentro estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas- Elijan, ella o yo.

-No nos puedes dar a elegir, somos un equipo- dijo Jim.

-Son mis amigos- bajo la mirada para ver a Jim y Ricardo, quienes le devolvieron una mirada de compasión.

-Somos tus amigos- respondió Ricardo levantándose junto a él.

-Sophia…- Susan miro anhelante y temerosamente a Sophia- Tú…

-Soy tu amiga- suspiro.

-Somos un equipo- repitió James parándose también- Y un equipo siempre esta unido.

-Yo no hago equipo con ella James- se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de entrada y salió dando un portazo.

-Sus- dijo Sophia en voz bajita.

-Idiota- murmuro Susan llorando y abrazando a Sophia.- Tremendamente idiota.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Valentín

**_A_**lguien le

**_D_**ice cosas

**_I_**nteresantes y

**_V_**aliosas, pero un tanto

_**I**nútiles_ de las cuales

**_N_**o se

**_A_**cordará

El día siguiente fue aburrido y tedioso: Levantarse a las seis de la mañana por culpa de Saúl, preguntarle a Saúl que le había pasado en el ojo y que este le respondiera que no le incumbiera. Paco mirándola con añoro como si quisiera decirle "¿por qué, por qué¿Por qué él?" James sin saber como mirarla o si mirarla siquiera, Ricardo de parte de Paco y Sophia sin saber como hablarle.

Sentada en su salón, al lado de Gloria, una rubia que hablaba hasta por los codos, no pensó con mucha claridad que digamos. (no hay que olvidar que va en 6º año y los demás en 5º)

-Pero no fue mi culpa... bueno, si un poco, creo que soy muy dramatica- dijo en el recreo a James y a Sophia.

-Yo creo que estas mal... es un adolescente¿y si te llega a traicionar?- preguntó Sophia.

-No creo que lo malo es que sea un adolescente, si no como lo tratas, la importancia que tiene en tu vida cuando lo conoces desde hace... ¡una semana¡Y casi le dices que lo amas con toda la intensidad de tu corazón!- dijo James- Es por eso que Francisco se enojo¿entiendes.

-Aja

-Deberías irte con cuidado.

-Aja

-Recordar tu edad

-Aja

-No tirarme a loco

-Aja

-Pedirle perdón a Paco-

-Aja

James alzó una ceja, molesto por la falta de atención, mientras que Sophia no sabía si reírse o regañar a su amiga.

-Podrías regalarme ese chocolate que tienes en tu casillero.

-¿Cuál chocolote?  
-El Carlos V.

-Ah... si, agarralo.

Salió de la escuela, acompañada de Sophia quien hablaba muy animadamente sobre la vida, el san Valentín que se venía tan cercano (faltaban dos semanas) y que se moría de ganas de que llegará.

- ¿Oh tu no?- le preguntó con picardía.

Susan se sonrojó:  
-¡No¿Por qué?

-Por cierto enamorado por ahí.

-¡No¡Claro que no!- negó recordando lo que había dicho Marco el día anterior.

-Ah- dijo desilusionada Sophia.

-Si que dolor, que pena- cantó Susan distraídamente.

-¿Pero a poco no te gustaría que...

-...estuvieran juntos en San Valentín?

Clase de geografía aburrida + saber que Susan acababa de salir de la escuela+ maestro dando la clase con voz cansada y monótona de haberla dado otras 6 veces + Héctor distraído a hablar de cosas de hormonas.

-¡No!- gritó Marco Antonio con las mejillas rojas.

-¿No Marco Antonio?- dijo el maestro despertando de su sueño prolongado-¿Puedes explicarme por que no estas de acuerdo con la teoría de deriva continental?

Y él ni sabía que demonios era eso.

-No... Si estoy de acuerdo solo que...

-¿SI?

-Este...

-Hablabas en clase

-¡Si¡No!

-No importa, solo que ya llevas 3 décimas del punto de conducta que te quito... deberías preocuparte por tu educación en vez de cotorrear, para eso tienen el receso muchachos- está vez se dirigió a la clase entera- ¿Saben lo que en mis tiempos le hacían a quien no prestaba atención en clase?  
El grupo bostezó y algunos negaron con la cabeza, aun que, debían reconocerlo, era mucho mejor recibir un sermón por parte del maestro, que la clase.

-Entonces¿qué vas a hacer en San Valentín?-Le preguntó Héctor cuando dio el toque y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas.

-Nada- salieron del salón y se encontraron con Amalia, despidiendose de unas amigas.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-¿De que hablan?  
-De que este estupido no planea hacer nada para San Valentín

-¿Nada¿Y Susan?  
-¡Apenas la conozco!  
-El amor no se mide con el tiempo.

-No seas cursi.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no me gusta.

-Ya... te gusta Susan

-¡Que no¡Que si¡Ya déjenme en paz y búsquense una vida!

Sus dos amigos lo miraron entre ofendidos y divertidos, se tomaron del brazo y se dieron media vuelta, para irse a buscar una vida, dejandolo solo.

"Genial" pensó aburrido "Genial... ¿ahora que hago?" recordó que mas o menos le había dicho a Susan que le gustaba y se puso mal.

Bueno, a lo mejor era demasiado pronto.

Pasadas ya esas dos semanas, con un solo día faltante para el día más cursi del año, las cosas no mejoraban mucho.

En la casa del árbol aún Susan y Paco no se habían reconciliado del todo, pero ya se hablaban, aun que con demasiada formalidad.

Los demás miembros del equipo ya se habían resignado a la situación, que probablemente seguiría con el tiempo.

Gisela, la hermana mayor de Sophia, rondaba casi todos los días por la casa. Se cepillaba el pelirrojo cabello mientras hablaba por celular y le decía a Sophia que había prometido cuidarla para que le dieran permiso de ir a un concierto.

-No importa- le dijo Paco un día- No se ve muy grande.

-Tiene 14 años

-Ah... pues está muy plana-

Sophia le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-¿Y desde cuando te fijas en esas cosas?

-Desde que las otras cosas no me quieren- respondió Paco en voz baja, evitando a toda costa mirara Susan.

Susan resoplo y fue a su habitación.

-Sus-tocó la puerta James- ¿estás bien?

-Creo que si... sabes, mañana es san Valentín.

-¿Planeas algo?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?- se sentó en la cama, junto a ella- ¿Ni con Marco?

Susan suspiró. Había algo que moría por contar, pero no estaba segura de que Jim fuera el más apropiado.

-Me dijo que le gusto.

James no pareció sorprenderse mucho.

-Eso parecía- su vista se poso en la cámara que Susan tenía sobre la mesita de noche- ¿Y eso?

-Quería grabar mis buenos momentos, los últimos que pasó aquí.

-Es comprensible- cambió de tema- ¿Y Marco? No me lo dejaste muy claro.

-Pues no hemos ido conociendo, y después de que me dijera que le gusto se fue, y al día siguiente ¡como si nada!

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No se...

-Mira- dijo Jim un poco más animado- Cambiemos de tema. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hoy no está Gisela montando guardia?

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Que todos los días, desde que sale de la escuela viene a vigilar dizque a Sophia, pero hoy no...

-¿Crees que nos espía?-inquirió Susan

-No se- Jim se encogió de hombros- No creo que le sirva de mucho, ya no hemos salido tanto ¿verdad?

Susan se extraño. Era cierto. Llevaban bastante tiempo sin salir, dos semanas

Exactamente. Y ya se cumplían dos semanas desde que Gisela montaba su guardia.

-Y coincide con la aparición de Gisela- se apresuro a informar Susan

-Y no solo eso- añadió Jim satisfecho- Resulta que Paco ha tenido que salir varias veces al "doctor", "al dentista" o "una comida familiar"¿te acuerdas?

Susan se emociono:

-¡Si¡Y sale en las noches a hurtadillas!- se quedo callada un momento, sin saber muy bien que tenía de importante la conversación, pero segura de que ahí había algo raro.- Pero... ¿esto que tiene?

-Es sospechoso- murmuro Jim llevandose una mano a la barbilla- Gisela, Paco, la falta de salidas... Estuve investigando en otros sectores, como el "L" y el "V" y ha pasado lo mismo. Los lideres se comportan de forma extraña: salen bajo excusas tontas o de plano no dicen nada.

-Entonces pasa algo grande- concluyó Susan- Y tiene que ser muy importante para que solo los líderes sepan.

-Entonces¿no sabes nada?

-Nada.

-Vaya, creí que tu, como segunda en rango.

-En realidad no había pensado en el equipo.

-Entiendo

-¿Cómo que una nueva integrante en nuestro grupo?

Amalia, indignada se paseaba por su habitación dando vueltas. La falda de la escuela, azul con cuadros ondeaba con cada giro. Marco Antonio lanzaba una pelotita al aire botado desde la cama mientras Héctor le explicaba al grupo que, por ordenes de Padre, se encargarían de adiestrar a Gisela.

-Según el somos su equipo más fiel y esforzado, aun que creo que esta un poquito mal de la cabeza, por que prácticamente no hacemos nada

-Rápido- lo apuro Amalia.

-Me entreviste con ella. Dice que no entró antes por flojera y tampoco la buscaron.

Además te viene como anillo al dedo Marco.

El aludido volteó y alzo una ceja.

-Es hermana de Sophia

-¿La amiga de Susan?

-Esa mera

-¿Y no le has dicho nada del plan?

-No. Quede con encontrarme con ella en una hora, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue.

-¡Cómo que se fue?

-Se fue- repitió Héctor encogiendose de hombros. Amalia frunció el ceño como si creyera que esa era una mala actitud. Marco Antonio se incorporó, con mirada soñolienta y se guardó la pelotita en el bolsillo izquierdo.

-Ya la veremos después- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta y antes de salir se volteo y dijo- adios.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por ahí- y salió.

Héctor le echo una mirada a Amalia:

-"Por ahí" también es conocido como "Susan" ¿cierto?

-Cierto- dijo sonriedo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer mañana?

Había ido a buscarla a la casa del árbol ty ahora estaban nuevamente en el parque, caminando y platicando.

-Pues nada especial¿por qué?

-¿Vienes mañana conmigo y unos amigos al cine?- dijo sin pensarlo siquiera. Y enseguida se arrepintió, por que no quería en lo más mínimo juntara Héctor y a Amalia con Susan.

En cuanto a ella, se volteó a verlo asombrada, tal vez demasiado. No le parecía buena idea salir con quien sabe cuantos adolescentes.

-¿Qué amigos?- preguntó, evitando dar una respuesta directa

-Solo dos y creo que se gustan- lo cual era mentira.- Viene siendo como una cita... para ellos.

-Si ya se, solo para ellos ¿si?

-Solo para ellos.

Se sentía estupido con esa chica, tan estupido que casi se le olvidaba que tenía que averiguar quién era el maldito espía y reclutarla para los adolescentes.

Entonces se le ocurrió: Mañana era San Valentín (¡wow¡Descubrió que el agua moja!) y ella estaría mas susceptible. Y él más romántico... y la gente hace cosas estupidas por amor ¿no?

La haría su novia, claro, su novia.

-¿Marco, estás bien?

Él parpadeó.

-Claro, bien, muy buien- la tomó por la cintura y siguió caminando sin pensar en que ella se había sonrojado.

-Pero... ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Yo he cumplido mi misión, los he tenido bien vigilados.

-Pero sigue habiendo el problema romance.

-Tenemos que cuidarla

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Dejáme eso a mi- sonrió y ambos se fueron por su lado.

-¿Les leo la mano?

Susan se sintió como un niño viendo por primera vez el espectáculo de un mago. Frente a ellos una chica que aparentaba unos 20 años y tenía toda la pinta de ser una gitana: Llevaba una falda larga en rojo y una blusa del mismo tono. Un montón de amuletos le colgaba de la cintura y el cuello y tenía grandes aretes. Tenía el cabello extremadamente lacio y negro, al igual que sus pupilas y la piel cuidada en un tono apiñolada. Además de la sonrisa zalamera que se cargaba.

-¿Cobra?- preguntó Marco interesado.

-Son muy pequeños, creo que no- les sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Susan. Parecía que quería leerle los ojos, en vez de la mano, la miraba de una forma fija, casi sin parpadear como escudriñando en su alma. Susan se sintió incomoda uy bajo la mirada.

La gitana (por que inmediatamente se dijo que era una gitana) tomo su mano sin preguntar e hizó el ademán de sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca de tristeza:

-Tu eres pequeña, una niña, inocente. Vives encerrada en fantasía, ilusiones, sueños tontos. Eres leal y buena, no sabes de cosas malas... no te mereces esto- suspiró y miró a Marco de forma rápida, enseguida volteó a ver a Susan y le señaló una linea de su mano- Te están traicionando, a pesar de que la mayoría de la gente te quiere, estas en mente de más de los que te imaginas. Ten cuidado y no hagas nada sin pensarlo ¿si?- y le habló como una hermana mayor, Susan asintió pensando en que estaba loca- Pero, terminaras después olvidando todo y olvidar te permitira ser feliz... una felicidad que no se definirte si buena o mala, o apropiada tal vez. Y tú- está vez volteó a ver a Marco Antonio, quién se sentía aludido ante las palabras de la adivina- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero sobre todo, lo que quieras hacer.- y apenas había terminado de decirles su futuro, cuando se dio media vuelta y se alejó, pensando en que aquel chico era muy estupido y la chica muy tonta. Y deseó que ella tuviera suerte.

* * *

Eh...este... sin comentarios. 

Mmm... es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?


End file.
